


Creamtastic

by sepherim_ml



Series: Fairy catnip 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cream Drunk, Dirty Talk, Fairy!Dean, Incest, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Winged!Dean, blowjob, drunk!Dean, wing!kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Che cosa provoca alle fate la crema di latte... si sa. Ma il miele? (Fairy!Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamtastic

**Prompt:**   _fatina ubriaca di crema di latte + giochini con il miele_  per [](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/profile)[ **weeping_ice**](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** PWP  
 **Pairings:** Sam/Dean, John/Dean (accennato)  
 **Warning** : fairy!Dean, wincest, cockring, blowjob, giochini con il miele, dirty talk. Questa shot è uno spin off del [Fairy Catnip 'verse](http://mstrssl-fanfic.livejournal.com/tag/%27verse%3Afairy%20catnip), è consigliabile averlo letto, ma non necessario.  
  
 **A/N** : Come sempre è colpa di [](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/profile)[ **weeping_ice**](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/)  e [](http://gondolin-maid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gondolin-maid.livejournal.com/) **gondolin_maid**. Quel fangirls-only weekend mi ha rovinato XD  
E grazie al mio amuur per avermi regalato tanti gattini discinti e lupetti tenerosi  <3 Questa è la sua ricompensa!  
  
  
LJ

 

La tentazione era irresistibile.  
  
Era proprio lì, davanti a Dean, con quel profumino invitante e delizioso, e lo chiamava silenziosamente. Gli era sempre più difficile rifiutarsi di allungare la mano e afferrare il recipiente, portarlo alla bocca e assaporarne il contenuto.  
Non era neppure un invito, era un vero e proprio imperativo categorico e Dean si leccò le labbra, già pregustando quel nettare.  
  
Non resistette oltre, afferrò la tazza e bevve un lungo sorso di crema di latte, sospirando appena quando inghiottì il liquido. Una lunga sorsata e aveva già finito l'intero contenuto.  
  
Un pizzicorio partì dalle sue ali al resto del corpo e improvvisamente i vestiti che indossava divennero una costrizione insopportabile. La cucina prese a vorticare e una vampata di calore gli salì dallo stomaco propagangosi per il resto del corpo.  
  
"Dean?" Sam aveva sussurrato il suo nome in tono urgente. Abbassò la pistola, muovendosi nell'oscurità della cucina con un'espressione sconvolta sul viso. "Che stai facendo?"  
  
La collezione di piccole fate sul davanzale della finestra stava deridendo Dean e si sentì in dovere di rimbeccarle: "Che avete da guardare?"  
  
"Dean?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Non si capiva bene come Dean avesse fatto, ma prima che Sam fosse riuscito a portarlo via di peso dalla casa di quella vecchia isterica, era riuscito ad afferrare un barattolo di miele. Fatto sta che ora non se ne voleva separare e se lo stava mangiando nudo sul letto, a gambe incrociate, sorridendo tutto soddisfatto.  
  
Dopo un primo momento di sorpresa, Sam aveva chiamato John e il padre aveva spiegato che Dean era caduto in una delle trappole più comuni per attirare e catturare le fate: offrire loro crema di latte. Apparentemente la vecchia che avevano sospettato fosse una strega e di cui avevano forzato la serratura di casa, non era altro che una stramba isterica fissata con le fate e le creature di Avalon. Non era stata una bella idea portare Dean lì visto e considerato che il latte faceva ubriacare le fate e Dean ne aveva bevuta una tazza intera.  
  
L'unica cosa che separava Dean dall'essere una fata in coma etilico indotto dal lattosio era che era una  _mezza fata_. Aveva le ali, ma era ancora fondamentalmente umano.  
  
Il che non spiegava la sua fissazione con il miele, ma Sam aveva deciso di non preoccuparsene troppo per ora, non quando Dean stava letteralmente implorando di essere scopato in tutte le posizioni concepibili.  
  
"Sammyyy --" Dean gemette quando Sam si sedette sul letto e reclamò un bacio. Le sue labbra erano appicciose e sapevano del miele che si era appena mangiato, la lingua ancora zuccherata e dolce. Dean stesso sapeva di miele, la sua pelle, i suoi capelli, le sue ali che vibravano in accordo con i gemiti che uscivano dalle sue labbra...  
  
"Vuoi leccare un po' di miele, fatina?" Gli chiese, mordendosi la lingua solo all'ultimo, quando il nomigliolo gli era già sfuggito. Ma Dean non diede segno di arrabbiarsi, anzi, sembrò esserne compiaciuto, se quel sorriso ebete non fosse dovuto al suo evidente stato di ubriacatezza. A Sam al momento non importava. Dean ubriaco era qualcosa che era sempre associato al sesso più estremo che avessero mai fatto e per quanti nomiglioli Sam poteva chiamarlo, a Dean sarebbe importato solo di godere e basta.  
  
Sam afferrò il barattolo di miele, allontanandolo dalle grinfie di Dean e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia. "Tranquillo, non ti tolgo il tuo giochino. Ne facciamo uno nuovo."  
  
"Non ti divertire solo tu, Sammy," disse Dean in tono petulante. "Voglio che tu mi scopi."  
  
"Lo so, puttana," sorrise Sam alla schiettezza di Dean. Immerse due dita nel miele e, incurante della striscia color ambra che sporcò le lenzuola economiche del letto, lasciò che il miele colasse sul suo pene duro e eretto. Lo sguardo di Dean era ipnotizzato ma prima che Sam gli permettesse di fiondarsi a fargli un pompino, lo bloccò con un sorrisetto crudele sul volto. "Guadagnatelo. Prega."  
  
"Sammyyy --"  
  
"Non ti risparmiare, fatina."  
  
Dean si strusciò contro una gamba di Sam, duro e bagnato, prima di mettersi a cavalcioni e aderire il sedere alla curva del suo ginocchio e della coscia, sfregando con la propria coscia l'erezione del fratello. Sam si morse il labbro inferiore quando Dean si strusciò di nuovo, gemendo come una puttana. "Sammy, fammelo succhiare, ti prego. Voglio succhiarti via il miele. Ti prego."  
  
"Dean, porca puttana --"  
  
"Sammyyyy, ti prego, fammelo succhiare --"  
  
Sam lo spinse in mezzo alle sue gambe. "Forza, puttana, succhia."  
  
Dean si prese tutto il tempo del mondo, leccando il miele come se ne fosse affamato, emettendo suoni gutturali di piacere. Ad un certo punto, ormai ad un passo dal venire, Sam gli sfiorò la punta delle ali e Dean emise un gemito strozzato, ansimando pesantemente. Nel momento in cui Sam esplose nella sua gola, Dean tossì, un po' di sperma gli andò di traverso e colò dagli angoli della bocca.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Sam, ancora --" Dean aveva le labbra appiccicose e dolci, ma il sapore della sua bocca era misto a quello amaro dello sperma. "Cazzo, scopami."  
  
"Il miele non è --"  
  
"Che cazzo me ne frega!" sbottò Dean. "Scopami, Sammy!"  
  
Sam aveva dimenticato quanto potesse diventare prepotente Dean quando, da ubriaco, sentiva di essere stato trascurato.  
  
E nonostante lo stupendo pompino che Dean gli aveva appena fatto, Sam non si sentiva abbastanza clemente da dare sollievo a Dean tanto in fretta. Un Dean disperato in cerca di sollievo era decisamente uno spettacolo migliore di un Dean pianamente soddisfatto. E c'era sempre il rischio che Dean si rimettesse in fretta dopo la sua ubriacatura di latte.  
  
"Sdraiati a pancia in giù, fatina, non abbiamo ancora finito di giocare."  
  
Sam intinse le dita nel miele, pronto a dipingere il suo personale quadro di ambra liquida sulle ali super sensibili del suo fratellone.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
John aveva sentito i gemiti di Dean già a porta chiusa, ma quando la aprì si ritrovò di fronte Dean a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Sam che si inarcava sotto la bocca di Sam sui suoi capezzoli. La sua schiena, così come le sue ali, erano un Picasso di linee irregolari e tondi formati da un liquido che in controluce luccicava leggermente. Un forte odore di miele svelò l'arcano e John sorrise nel vedere lo sguardo divertito di Sam. Dalla bocca di Dean stava uscendo un torrente di gemiti, ma la sua erezione era intrappolata in un cockring, uno degli ultimi giocattolini che John aveva comprato.  
  
"L'effetto del latte?" domandò John, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e cominciando a spogliarsi.  
  
Dean si voltò leggermente, le sue labbra luccicavano di residui di miele e i suoi occhi erano leggermente rossi. Non aveva un'espressione sobria, sembrava più un drogato che un ubriaco. Colpa del miele? Latte uguale alcool, miele uguale droga afrodisiaca? Sam si doveva essere divertito.  
  
"È ancora ubriaco," lo informò Sam, staccando le sue labbra dal capezzolo. "Sta pregando di essere scopato da una mezz'oretta. Vuoi favorire o vuoi vederlo pulirti dal miele? Il sapore lo fa impazzire."  
  
"Direi che non si merita ancora di essere scopato, non prima di averlo visto disperato e affamato come la puttana che è," rispose John con calma. "Passami il miele."


End file.
